From showers to memories
by JGT1201
Summary: A blood elf remembers the re-taking of the Undercity.


Blizz owns wow not I.

Also first WoW story so be kind or you shall be cleaved!! XD.

* * *

Solinor sighed, showers were a fantastic addition to the cities, in theory. However what no one realised is that, a lot of people hang around in Orgimmar, a lot of people standing around in the hot sun, with heavy armour. So needless to say the Orgimmar shower house was always busy, the latest line was three hours long, three hours of standing in the heat with sweaty members of the Horde, in heavy armour, needless to say the Sin'Dorei avoided it like the Scourge themselves. So that is why the messy haired Blood Elf found himself in the Undercity, the line for the shower house there was a paltry three minutes since the Forsaken didn't really need to shower, being dead and all and the other members of the Horde were kind of put off with getting undressed in the city. Solinor glanced absently at himself in the mirror, his hair was messy and black and short just like he liked it, he was always annoyed at the other Blood Elves that insisted on outlandish hair styles that were in a word; impractical. He liked his hair short, that way it wasn't ever in the way under his helmet, he once knew a fellow elf who had to stop in mid fight to fix his hair, lets just say that elf was very thankful for the long duration of Repentance. Solinor wasn't that scarred, compared to some of the older members of the Horde though he still had some pretty impressive scars, most recently his newest scar ran from his right shoulder blade to his left waist bone, a pretty nasty wound he got in Naxxramas when he needed to keep the casters from being pummelled by Patchwerk after he killed the current tank, needless to say the raid was very grateful. He walked up to the very bored Forsaken standing at the desk of the shower house, the Forsaken was thankful that he still had his greaves on, unlike some Blood Elves who seem to have no sense of modesty. Solinor smiled and put his five gold on the counter.

"You're Solinor aren't you?" The forsaken asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Solinor asked confused at why that was relevant, maybe the forsaken was a stalker.

"Sylvanas says that if you show up, you're allowed in free of charge, darkness only knows why." He grumbled

"Then take the five gold as a tip." Solinor said smirking.

"Heh, you're okay elf." The Forsaken said handing him his towel. In the shower Solinor had time to think, mostly about his past adventures, he smiled as he remembered how he came into The Dark Lady's good graces.

It was barely hours after the tragedy at the Wrath Gate, Solinor was waiting outside the Undercity there were only about ten others there, all giving Sylvanas dirty looks, and whispering snide comments about how she would turn on them the second they were inside. Solinor was angry at his so called comrades blatant disrespect. He moved his charger closer to Thrall.

"Warchief I know it is not my place but…" Solinor began uneasily.

"I know Solinor, this is a crushing blow, perhaps more so than the casualties at the Wrath Gate, we now no longer trust our own." Thrall said sullenly.

"I still trust the Forsaken." Solinor said proudly. "They will only win when we stop believing in each other." Thrall smiled at him then called out to the Horde to begin the assault. Soon after they were in Sylvanas sang her battle song and invigorated them all with power. Solinor lost count of the enemies he killed only ten minutes in. "Lok'tar ogar!" Thrall shouted giving them all more fervour and power. The younger members of the group gasped and froze as a giant flesh monstrosity emerged. Solinor, Thrall and Sylvanas pressed on and attacked the Blight Aberration. "Spirits, this beast is strong." Thrall grunted as he blasted the beast with another attack.

"You're not kidding!" Solinor said as he grunted with exertion as he pulled his Sun Eater sword from the beast. "Are you all just going to stand there?" Solinor said to the awestruck group standing around gaping at the giant. Soon they joined the fray and the monstrosity fell. They pressed onward after a brief taunt from Varimathras. The group reached the broken elevator shaft. After Thrall told them to jump there was visible discomfort among them, Solinor rolled his eyes and jumped down the shaft, the currents carrying him gently to the floor. He landed next to Sylvanas and nodded to her, she scowled at him. "Hey I'm on your side." He said holding up his hands in a mock surrender gesture.

"This isn't a joke." Was all she said before stalking off down the halls. Solinor sighed he would make an effort to try and get on her good side if it killed him.

In no time at all after killing Khanok the Impassable they reached the inner sanctum. Varimathras attacked with demonic fury, he targeted Sylvanas.

"I will extinguish your pathetic life" He sneered gabbing her and slamming her into the wall, squeezing the un-life from her. She gasped as she dropped her bow, and her arms were pinned, so she couldn't reach her sword. Thrall was pounding on Varimathras's legs but couldn't distract the demon. Solinor glanced quickly at the platform in the centre of the room, he smiled when he got an idea. He ran up the platform as quick as he could.

"Where are you going?" Thrall shouted.

"I have an idea! Go with it." Solinor shouted as he took a running leap and blasted Varimathras with Exorcism in mid air, Thrall caught on and blasted the same spot as the Exorcism, and to finish Solinor lodged his sword in the demon's arm. Varimathras roared and dropped Sylvanas as the combined holy burn, sword strike and Thrall's Flame Shock forced him to let go of Sylvanas. Solinor handed Sylvanas her bow back and used his Lay On Hands spell to heal her as best he could.

"Can you fight?" He asked her

"Of course! Make yourself useful and kill him!" She barked at him.

"As you wish" He grumbled. "A thank you would've been nice." He said to himself. Soon Varimathras was killed and order was restored. Solinor stood on the platform and glanced around, Thrall was talking with Saurfang on the steps, they were consoling each other. The other members of the group were congratulating themselves for the part they played, though it was hardly worth congratulation. Sylvanas was standing on her part of the platform looking clearly disturbed. Solinor sighed, one last time he would try to ease the troubled Banshee Queen.

"It wasn't your fault you know." He said casually folding his arms.

"I know that." She snapped.

"So why are you beating yourself up about it?" He asked.

"Putress was under my command to make that plague." She sighed. "What if he released it in Orgrimmar?" "He didn't though, so don't dwell on the 'What ifs' because they will destroy you." He said sitting next to where she stood. She sat down next to him.

"I don't think the horde will ever trust us again." She said hanging her head.

"Like it matters, Thrall, Vol'jin, Cairne and Lor'themar still trust you. As does the Forsaken." He said, offering some condolences. He expected a snide remark but she just sighed.

"The rest of the Horde though…"

"In time they will realise it wasn't your fault." He smiled and she smiled back.

"For a paladin you're not so bad." Sylvanas smirked.

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment." Solinor smiled at her. They looked down as Thrall and Saurfang were finished talking. They were all shocked to see Varian Wrynn standing at the entrance to the royal chamber. Solinor gasped as he declared open war on the Horde. When Jaina Proudmoore stepped in and froze them all he couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief from inside the frost block at least no one would come to harm. They were all teleported back to where they came from, which meant Solinor woke up back in Orgrimmar. He sat up with a gasp and looked around to see he was in Grommash Hold. "What happened? Is the Undercity back under Horde control?" He asked frantically. A female orc shaman came to his side.

"Easy young one, the Undercity is back as it should be." The old shaman soothed him and soon he fell asleep on the bed that was laid out for him.

* * *

Now several months later Solinor had taken a brief respite from scourge slaying to visit the Undercity and most of all, take a quiet shower away from the sweaty masses. He dried himself off, re-donned his armour and started walking out of the showers. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the shouts of the Undercity being assaulted. He quickly summoned his charger and dashed to the royal chamber. He dashed through the Deathguard Elite, most of them giving a curt nod to him. Solinor arrived in the royal chamber to see Sylvanas shouting orders and even Bragor Bloodfist silently followed orders, sending out his Kor'kron to herd the weaker members of the Horde in to hiding so the Alliance raid wouldn't kill them in cold blood. "Sylvanas, do you know where they are?" Solinor asked urgently.

"They are in the sewers, getting into formation and going over their tactics." Sylvanas answered him quickly before shouting at her elite guard that they needed to look alert.

"I can take some Kor'kron and Deathguard to intercept them?" He suggested.

"Good." She answered "You, round up your Kor'kron squadron and report to Solinor." She ordered a Kor'kron captain. "You five Deathguards, you are under his command until I tell you otherwise." Solinor's new troupe saluted him and stood by the entrance waiting for his command. Sylvanas leaned toward and whispered into Solinor's ear.

"Anar'alah,

Anar'alah beloreSin'doreiShindu fallah naSin'doreiAnar'alahShindu Sin'doreiShindu fallah naSin'doreiAnar'alah beloreShindu Sin'doreiShindu fallah naSin'doreiAnar'alah beloreBelore" He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. The song filled him with strength and emotion.

"I won't fail you." He said bowing. She nodded and he ran off down the halls, his squad following, he would not, could not lose. Far too much depended on it. He smiled as he sighted the Alliance raiders "Lok'tar Ogar!" He yelled as he and the soldiers in his battalion charged. They would not fail.


End file.
